powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauticruel
Beauticruel was a drag queen-themed Vivix who was made "beautiful" by Poisandra's magic paint and brush and sent to make the Rangers fall for her and give their Energems. Character History As a Normal Vivix According to Poisandra, Beauticruel was a young Vivix, she was presumably on Sledge's Ship when he arrived in Earth's orbit. She presumably stayed on the ship escaping at the destruction against the Rangers, during many battles. She survived once more time when Sledge's Ship crashed on Earth. When Empowered Beauticruel made her first appearance loving Curio, but he didn't like her, treating her straight-up creeper. She wanted knowing the love and stole the Energems, but the Dino Charge Rangers succeeded to destroy her with the Red Ranger's T-Rex Super Charge Blast and when enlarge, they destroyed her with the Ptera Charge Megazord: Tricera Formation's Power Drill Final Strike. Personality Beauticruel is unlike any other Vivix fought and/or shown in the series before, unlike the Vivixs previously she can talk, though personality-wise, she is a self-absorbent female Vivix who only thinks of herself and is incredible manipulative, despite this, she is very good friends with Poisandra. Powers and Abilities * Strength: 'Being a powered up version of a Vivix, Beauticruel posses far greater strength then the Vivixs. Arsenal *'Magic Paint and Brush: Given to her by both Heckyl and Poisandra, a brush and magical paints of several colors that can do many things: **'Magic Paints: '''There are three different types of paint that carrys the following spells and effects for Beauticruel to paint on the enemy: ***'Weak At The Knees Makeup Gray Paint: By painting on the target with gray colored paint, it will take away the victims' strength and powers. ****'Strength Given: '''By painting on her Vivix allies, she can give them the targets' strength and even their own powers, it even gives them a colored cape that represents the color of the Rangers, increasing their strength, however the powers will return to the owners if the Vivix are destroyed. ***'Body Transforming Makeup Blue Paint: 'By painting on the target and painting on herself with blue colored paint, she can switch bodies with anyone she paints, she can also switch back with anyone she wishes. ***'Lovey-Dovey Makeup Pink Paint: '''By painting on the target with pink colored paint, it will make the victim fall in crazy love with the painter, but the spell will be lifted if the Magic Makeup is destroyed. * '''Paint Brush Club: '''When in combat, Beauticruel can use her brush as a hand held weapon in a similar manner to a club. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Beauticruel is voiced by Marissa Stott. ** Her suit actor is played by Jiro Uchikawa. Notes *Beauticruel is the only monster in Dino Charge to be made from a footsoldier. *the original Japanese version, this monster is male, and a drag queen. In the US version, she is female. This makes her a part of the somewhat extended list of Power Ranger characters (usually monsters) that were gender-swapped from their respective/original Sentai Series counterparts, such as Flame Head, Photomare, Wedding Dress Org, Octoplant, Somnibot, Florabundacus, Beauticruel herself and Crazar among others. *Beauticruel is an upgraded Vivix and is the second upgrade form of the original Vivix, after the Vivizords. *Beauticruel's name comes from the words '''Beautiful '''and '''Cruel. *Beauticruel is the second monster in the Power Ranger franchise to at first be a regular PR foot soldier, but later becoming a new Monster-Of-The-Week for the Rangers to face against, the first being Volcan. *Beauticruel is the forth monster in the series to not have any projectile/firepower-type attacks, the first being Puzzler, the second being Nightmare and the third being Spell Digger. **Her spells however could be long ranged. *Beauticruel is unlike any monsters fought by the Rangers previously, as she's technically not a monster, but a powered up Vivix. *Beauticruel is the second female Monster-Of-The-Week to appear in the Power Rangers Dino Charge series, the first being Memorella. See Also References Category:Sledge's Outlaws Category:PR Monsters with a Human Form Category:Female PR Monsters